Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a vehicle roof structure, and, more particularly, to a side panel outer of a vehicle body including a body control surface for positioning of a sunroof assembly.
One known vehicle roof assembly includes frame members supported by right and left side panel outer members of the vehicle body. In this assembly, the frame members define lateral sides of a sunroof opening and cross members span across the frame members. A sunroof cover (e.g., a framed glass pane) is supported over the sunroof opening by the frame members and the cross members. The side panel outer members each include traditional body-in-white flange surfaces for supporting the frame members, which in turn support the sunroof cover. Vertical spacers are sometimes interposed between the flange surfaces and the frame members at a plurality of vertical positioning locations disposed longitudinally along the flange surfaces.
When an adhesive (e.g., a urethane adhesive) is used in the connection with the roof assembly described above, it is possible for the adhesive to undesirably lodge itself between the vertical spacers and the flange surfaces. This can adversely impact the final position of the roof assembly relative to the surrounding vehicle body. For example, the sunroof cover may not fit flush relative to the surrounding roof structure. In addition, the flange surfaces have no control surfaces (i.e., datum surfaces) for fitting of parts. This can also result in an undesirable fit condition.